1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic connector, more particularly to a memory card connector for connecting two memory cards to a base board (i.e., mother board or printed circuit board).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid development in the electronic industry, the amount of memory card is in the increase. In order to facilitate mounting of the memory cards, a memory card connector has been invented which generally permits insertion of two memory cards therein.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional memory card connector PA100 for receiving double memory cards therein. As illustrated, the conventional memory card connector PA100 includes two rows of first terminals PA1a (only one row is visible in FIG. 1) and two rows of second terminals PA2b (only one row is visible in FIG. 1). The two rows of first and second terminals PA1a, PA1b, PA2a, PA2b cooperatively define two insert sides PA3, PA4 for respectively receiving two memory cards 200 (not shown) therein.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of the conventional memory card connector PA100 taken along lines A-A in FIG. 1. The solder feet PA11a, PA11b of the row of first terminals PA1a, PA1b and the solder feet PA21a, PA21b of the row of second terminals PA2a, PA2b are exposed to a bottom part of the memory card connector PA100 so that these exposed solder feet can be soldered to the electrical contacts on a base board 300 (generally a printed circuit board).
Sometimes, after mounting of the first and second terminals PA1a, PA1b, PA2a, PA2b in the memory card connector PA100, the solder feet PA11a, PA11b, PA21a, PA21b of the rows of first and second terminals PA1a, PA1b, PA2a, PA2b are exposed from the bottom part but are not aligned with one another along a horizontal direction, which may render difficulties in applying of the solder paste for soldering operation, thereby resulting in undesired defect rate of the product since the solder paste itself is relatively slim in thinness.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electronic connector, more particularly a memory card connector with a new design for receiving double memory cards. The memory card connector is free from the undesired defect rate encountered during use of the conventional memory card connector.